Malentendidos
by MadnessNLove
Summary: Está bien, ella no era precisamente una mujer tranquila. Pero cómo quieren que no reaccione mal al ver pintalabios rosa en la camisa de su esposo que acababa de llegar de una misión. -Mi primer fic lemon [SasuSaku] [NaruHina].
1. Sospechas

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malentendidos

Capítulo 1: Sospechas.

Está bien, ella no era precisamente una mujer tranquila. Pero cómo quieren que no reaccione mal al ver pintalabios rosa en la camisa de su esposo que acababa de llegar de una misión. El susodicho estaba en estos momentos duchándose y ella había recogido la ropa que él había tirado en el suelo descubriendo la pista del delito.

 _Pero… por qué Sasuke sería capaz de… Y con Hinata…_

O sí, porque la dueña del pintalabios rosa y la que fue compañera en la misión de su marido no era nadie más que la esposa del Hokage.

Y es que si lo pensaba con más detenimiento… Ellos salían a misiones juntos. Desde que Naruto descubrió que juntando las habilidades del clan Hyūga con las de un Uchiha podía tener potenciales resultados en misiones peligrosas esos dos se habían transformado en un buen dúo.

–Naruto… –Susurró sintiendo pena por él. Porque sabía que él se moriría al enterarse de todo aquello.

 _Está bien. Cálmate._ Seguro el hombre con el que habías compartido nupcias tendría una buena explicación para aquello. No había razón para sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente.

Caminó hasta el lavadero donde dejó la ropa sucia en la lavadora. Aquella recibida como regalo de bodas por ellos. Los Uzumaki. Sonrió intentando olvidar aquel bichito de la duda que no dejaba de atormentarla. Sasuke era su esposo, él la amaba. A ella, a nadie más.

El pelinegro salió de la ducha y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Sakura ya había hecho el almuerzo y decidió poner la mesa por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo de encararlo como se debía.

Cuando él bajó ya con ropa más cómoda su mujer estaba sirviendo en los platos la comida. Ella era igual a su madre. Sakura siempre había estado ahí para él. Agradecía a todos los dioses cada día porque su amor haya sido incapaz de olvidarlo a pesar de todo.

–Sakura. –La llamó. Su voz era grave. Sakura sabía lo que significaba aquello. Había estado una semana en la misión que Naruto le había encomendado que sentía que moriría si no tenía a su mujer ahora mismo.

Pero para su sorpresa, la mujer en frente siguió con lo suyo ignorándolo completamente.

Desde aquel día la notó algo más distante y él no tenía idea de qué podría estarle afectando tanto. Es más, había encargado flores a Ino para que se las dejara en su oficina del hospital pero lo único que recibía de respuesta era una mirada triste. Y Sasuke no se caracterizaba precisamente por tener un don de hablar, de hecho era todo lo contrario y por esto mismo no se permitía cuestionar su accionar.

Aquella triste mirada que percibía de sus ojos color jade se transformaba a una de ira cuando él se le acercaba con otras intenciones. Demonios, era un hombre. Necesitaba a su mujer. La necesitaba tanto como aquella noche antes de salir a su última misión.

Por ahora no entraremos en detalles, pero diremos que aquella noche no durmieron. Por esa razón tuvo ojeras al día siguiente y hasta su compañera lo había notado.

Estaba frustrado. Y cuando Naruto lo notó se burló de él. Solo pudo mirarlo con odio.

–Vamos teme, que las mujeres tienen sus días… –Le decía con burla. –Agradezco tanto que Hinata-chan **nunca** me hace algo como eso…

Sakura era de humor cambiante. Pero últimamente era demasiado.

Después de dos semanas sin sexo había salido a caminar. Necesitaba despejar la mente.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola, sé que probablemente estén algo molestos conmigo por no haber continuado los fic "Protegiéndote" y "White love". Sinceramente me falta tiempo para continuar la historia, realmente tengo unos capítulos terminados pero no los quiero subir hasta que termine algo concreto. No los dejaré a medias de nuevo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, ya veremos cómo sigue la historia…

Saludos.


	2. Cuando las sospechas se malinterpretan

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malentendidos.

Capítulo 2: Cuando las sospechas se malinterpretan.

Sintió la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Sasuke había salido. Había pasado una semana desde que su marido había llegado con una mancha de pintalabios rosa en su camisa y nada parecía solucionarse.

De hecho, había querido encararlo. De verdad que sí. Pero le fue imposible, ¿Por qué?

Porque lo amaba.

Sí, lo amaba locamente como una idiota. Tanto que aunque él le dijese que todo era verdad y tenía un amorío con Hinata ella no podría ser capaz de odiarlo, ni de dejarlo mucho menos. Lágrimas comenzaban a salir al sentirse así. No era capaz de encararlo y perderlo. No de nuevo.

Él, desde hace una semana le había dejado flores en su oficina y aunque todas las enfermeras le envidiaban por tener un esposo como él, Sakura se sentía peor al sospechar que probablemente Sasuke sabía que ella era consciente de su infidelidad y de alguna manera esas flores eran una petición de mantener discreción con el tema. Había arrojado al suelo las flores. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de nuevo, en un momento vio a su amiga Ino entrar y encontrarla haciendo tal espectáculo que sintió que moriría de vergüenza.

–¡Sakura, qué haces! –La rubia entró y la abrazó quitándole el maltratado ramo de antes bellas flores que no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

–Me engaña Ino… –Confesó con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza y tristeza.

–¡Quién!

–Sasuke-kun.

Ino quedó impactada con la confesión de su amiga. Había notado que desde hace una semana exactamente había comenzado con cambios bruscos de humor. Más bruscos que antes o normalmente.

–Sakura, cómo sabes aquello… –No comprendía nada.

–Solo lo sé Ino… –Decía entre sollozos.

–Pero, sabes con quién puede-

–Con Hinata. –Hipó interrumpiéndola.

Un silencio las rodeó para después sentir las carcajadas de su mejor amiga y rival.

–¿Escuchas siquiera lo que dices? –Su amiga le limpió las lágrimas sonriéndole en todo momento. –Sakura has estado actuando algo extraña últimamente.

–¡Ino! –Le regañó quitándose las manos compasivas de la Yamanaka sobre su cara. –Sé lo que digo.

–¿Has hablado con él? –La mirada de Sakura bajó. –No tienes pruebas… Además Hinata… ¿de dónde sacaste aquella idea?

Por un momento quiso darle el favor a Ino, pero no podía evitar sentir aquello. Sus sentimientos estaban intensificados y si sentía tristeza esta era como multiplicarla por mil. Era realmente como estar en _esos días_ pero sin estarlo realmente. Hablaría con Naruto. Quizás él la convencería de que todo era un simple malentendido.

Esperaba que así fuera.

Y apenas salió a su almuerzo sus pasos apresurados se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. Se encontró con Shikamaru, el que salía en dirección a su hogar para almorzar probablemente con su esposa Temari, la que estaba con tres meses de embarazo. Lo saludó al paso y siguió su camino.

–Pasa, Sakura-chan.

Ella entró encontrándolo con una sonrisa sincera. Hace algunos días que no lo veía. Cosas de trabajo nada más. Sakura sonrió nostálgica, quién diría que aquel hombre rubio sentado en el puesto de Hokage era el mismo niño tonto e hiperactivo que rayaba las caras de los Hokages solo por llamar la atención.

–He venido a conversar contigo. –Dijo segura, tanto que aquello lo intrigó con demasía.

–Seguro. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer? –Propuso rascándose una mejilla. –Es mi hora de almuerzo y hoy Hinata estaba en una reunión con el clan Hyūga. –Para el rubio no pasó de ser percibida la reacción de su amiga con el nombre de su esposa.

–Vamos.

Llegaron a Ichiraku y mientras esperaban por su orden Sakura tomó aire dándose ánimos de confesar lo que la acomplejaba esos días.

–Naruto… Yo he tenido problemas con Sasuke-kun. –El rubio comprendió que esto tenía que ver con la abstinencia sexual que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo a simple vista para él.

–Entiendo. ¿De qué trata todo esto? –Preguntó sincero.

–Yo… Sospecho que… Él y Hinata… – _Demonios, esto era realmente difícil_. Miró la cara de incomprensión que formaba el rostro de su amigo, tomó aire por última vez y lo soltó de topetón. –Que ellos tienen una relación secreta.

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose liberada. Lo había hecho. Ya todo estaba dicho. Pasó quizás demasiado tiempo con los ojos cerrados que al abrirlos creyó que Naruto ya no estaba. Pero estaba ahí, mirándola con la boca abierta y sin comprender sus palabras. Lo sabía Naruto no sería capaz de soportar aquello. Se sintió muy mal por eso, pero era mejor decir la verdad por sobre todo.

–Qué. –Solo pudo exigir.

–V-Verás… Cuando Sasuke-kun llegó de su misión con ella tenía en su ropa una marca del pintalabios de ella y yo…

Se obligó a callar. Naruto miraba al suelo, al parecer estaba procesando la información dada. La nueva camarera del local que de tan popular que se había vuelto se vio obligado a expandirse y contratar más personal, llegaba con sus platos con ramen. Luego de que ella se fuera el rubio levantó la mirada determinado.

–Imposible.

–Naruto, entiendo que tú la ames, pero-

–No es solo eso, el teme te ama. Sakura-chan no puedes dudar de su amor. Además Hinata… No sería capaz de aquello, la conozco y la amo. Confío plenamente en ella.

La seguridad en los ojos azules del rubio le dio la ansiada paz que esperaba su alma. Se sintió horrible, había sospechado que ellos tenían una relación. ¡Qué le pasaba! Definitivamente todo se trataba de un error, sonrió tranquila.

¡Estaba decidida! Hablaría con él por la noche, cuando ella volviese a su casa y dejaría atrás aquellas dudas tontas.

Posteriormente, al terminar la comida caminarían juntos hasta separarse en dirección a sus respectivos trabajos. Pero al final de la calle vieron claramente a Hinata junto a Sasuke. Y mientras Naruto alzaba su brazo para llamar la atención de los morenos fueron testigos de un abrazo muy cariñoso por parte de ellos, este abrazo había durado más de lo debido y demostraba mucho afecto más de lo que la tímida Hinata y el serio Uchiha acostumbraban a demostrar con otras personas. El Hokage se congeló totalmente y Sakura solo pudo notar cómo todo se volvía negro.


	3. Celos parte I

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malentendidos.

Capítulo 3: Celos – Parte I

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cosa que los obligó a cerrar de nuevo fue la luz que les llegaba desde la ventana. Se removió incómoda abriéndolos lentamente acostumbrándose a su nuevo entorno. Se encontraba en el hospital y a su lado el hombre de todos sus males y esposo se encontraba tranquilo mirando por la ventana, el atardecer.

–Despertaste.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo que para ellos pareció ser una eternidad. Las lágrimas se juntaron implorando salir y al hacerlo lo hicieron descontroladamente. Sasuke caminó la distancia que les separaban y la abrazó consolándola de cualquiera sea la angustia que parecía tener su esposa.

Pese a querer alejarlo de su abrazo no pudo hacerlo. Lo amaba, como una idiota, descontroladamente y apasionadamente y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Cuando la vio más calmada salió para llamar a la enfermera a cargo y esta, al entrar le confirmó la presión y todas esas cosas que ella ya sabía de memoria de tanto trabajar ahí. La mujer le dijo que podía retirarse luego de hacerse unos simples exámenes ya que no era tan común desmayarse de la nada en la vía pública. Sakura se sonrojó por esto. Había armado quizás un gran escándalo por ello, mucho más si Naruto estaba a su lado.

Cuando le informaron que se podía ir tomó sus cosas y caminaron juntos hasta la salida y su casa posteriormente. Iban en un silencio no catalogado como cómodo hasta que ella decidió hablar.

–¿Cómo fue tu última misión? –Ella solía preguntar esto apenas tenía la oportunidad, cosa que esta última vez no sucedió.

–Simple. – _Ahí estaba el rey del habla._

–Te llevas demasiado bien con ella…

Sasuke la miró intentando adivinar las intenciones de su esposa, pero como ya habían llegado a su hogar ella escurridiza entró y se perdió por la cocina. Pero él no se la dejaría fácil… Comenzaba a entender un poco la situación que acomplejaba a su mujer. Silencioso como buen ninja que era fue hasta la cocina en donde ella le daba la espalda y la abrazó por detrás sintiendo el brinco que pegó ella al sorprenderla.

–Estás celosa. –Más que una pregunta eso fue una total afirmación.

Mientras Sakura se debatía con su descontrolado corazón que latía a ritmos apresurados. Sintió las hábiles manos masculinas recorrer su plano abdomen que peligrosamente se dirigían a sus pechos. Con debilidad intentó zafarse de su agarre pero le fue completamente imposible. Sasuke Uchiha conocía todos sus puntos débiles.

–D-Debo hacer la comida… –Susurró recurriendo a su último recurso.

–Eso puede esperar. –Dictaminó con fiereza.

La dio vuelta y sin esperar devoró sus labios en un beso hambriento y necesitado que desbordaba pasión por todos lados. Sakura caía rendida ante el lobo una vez más, así que rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hombre acariciando los cabellos negros de este. Él la tomó de los glúteos produciendo uno que otro gemido de la mujer. Terminó por tomarla y la subió al mueble de la cocina, no sería tan paciente como para ir a su cuarto. ¡Ya habían pasado dos semanas sin sexo!

Retiraron toda ropa en medio de besos y caricias. Al tocar con dos dedos la entrada de su mujer supo que ella estaba más que lista y quizás más deseosa que él de todo esto.

–Demonios, Sakura te amo tanto… No dudes de eso. –Sakura apreció los negros ojos que desbordaban amor y pasión a la vez y se sintió dichosa de tener a aquel hombre junto a ella.

–Sasuke-kun te necesito dentro. –Rogó más bien moviendo sus caderas incitándolo.

Y así entró en ella, con una estocada rápida y certera. Ella giró su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse llena de él, lo necesitaba. Lo amaba tanto. El vaivén de sus caderas no se hiso esperar, el ritmo lo marcaron los dos amantes que susurrando palabras entre ellos llegaron al tan preciado orgasmo.

Sakura totalmente satisfecha se levantó, el cielo ya había oscurecido la ciudad y calculaba que ya eran poco menos de la media noche. Sabía que debían comer algo. Sasuke había ido a cerrar las cortinas y ventanas que de tan rápido que sucedió todo no tiempo tuvieron de cerrar nada ni mucho menos.

Se sonrojó, rogaba que los vecinos no hallasen escuchado nada. Aunque sabía que ello era imposible.

Tan distraída estaba que cuando Sasuke la tomó en brazos ella no pudo evitar exclamar por lo repentino que fue todo. Se encontraron sus ojos, verde contra negro y supo en un segundo que Sasuke, lejos de estar satisfecho aquello estaba recién comenzando. Tragó sonoramente, aquella mirada le encantaba para bien como para mal y ponerla nerviosa.

La había dejado con cautela sobre la cama, pero ella rápida como la excelente kunoichi que era se escabulló y logró posicionarse sobre su hombre. Lo besó tomándolo desprevenido, él se sentó y ella seguía sobre él. Sasuke acarició los cabellos rosa de ella y la tomó del cuello intensificando el apasionado beso que seguían compartiendo. Cuando se separaron apreció la pícara mirada de su mujer y se sintió descolocado un momento.

 _Porque… ¡Demonios, la amaba tanto!_

Ella recorrió con sus manos el duro y esculpido cuerpo del Uchiha deleitándose con tenerlo así. Todo para ella.

Sakura se permitió ser egoísta. Completamente egoísta en lo que a Sasuke Uchiha se tratara.

Dos dedos de él viajaron a su sexo humedeciéndolos con la fricción que creaban. La mujer se retorcía sobre él. Porque solo él conocía aquellos puntos y cosas que hacían a Sakura delirar. Y porque solo ella lo podía complacer sólo al verla sintiendo placer. Placer que únicamente él brindaba.

Era perfecto.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de él. Sin saber tampoco que ella tuvo una titánica pelea consigo misma para detenerlo justo antes de llegar nuevamente. Sakura tomó el miembro ya completamente duro y dispuesto de él y con sus hábiles manos lo acarició. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir gruñidos y cerró sus ojos inconscientemente.

Y es que nunca, nunca ella había hecho aquello. Estaba sorprendida por los complacientes resultados que había tenido. Sasuke gruñía sensualmente sin hacer nada por detenerla. Se encontraba completamente indefenso. Le agradaba, mientras sea Sakura la que lo tuviese de ese modo nada más le importaba realmente.

Cuando él le sujetó los hombros en señal de _"detente"_ ella obedeció la silenciosa petición y adelantándose a los hechos tumbó al moreno en la cama y condujo el miembro de este a su entrada que nuevamente pedía por atención. La mujer de cabellos rosa se mordió efusivamente los labios reprimiendo gemidos y el hombre bajo suyo la tomó al segundo por las caderas queriendo marcar el ritmo a seguir.

La mejor ninja médico y la que fue aprendiz de la quinta Hokage "cabalgó" el miembro de su esposo llevando a ambos a la perdición. Definitivamente aquella noche no dormirían.


	4. Celos parte II

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malentendidos

Capítulo 4: Celos - Parte II

Después de que su mejor amigo se fuese con su esposa desmayada al hospital Hinata le sonrió cálidamente. Su azulada mirada estaba dolida. Si Sakura lo hubiese visto habría descubierto que a pesar de lo que le dijo antes en Ichiraku el bichito de la duda también había llegado a él.

Hinata estaba curiosa, algo le pasaba a su esposo y no comprendía de qué podría tratarse. Lo vio atentamente realizar un clon, mirarlo con determinación y segundos después ver al clon corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección desconocida. Volvió a centrar en la mirada de su amado rubio para descubrir aquel azul opacado completamente por el deseo y no pudo evitar temblar. Retrocedió un paso inconscientemente pero él avanzó dos en su dirección. No entendía qué sucedía, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y dispuesta a arrancar solo por los nervios pero él lo impidió tomándola de las muñecas.

–¿N-Naruto-kun?

Pero su amado no respondió. Al contrario, la tomó en brazos y saltó a los tejados dirigiéndose al hogar que compartían desde su boda. Él no se detuvo a mirarla en ningún momento del camino, pero su deseo crecía a cada momento. No la soltó ni cuando abrió la puerta, ni para subir las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto y finalmente la liberó tumbándola suavemente en la cama matrimonial.

–Hinata… Tú y el teme se llevan bien, ¿eh?

La voz del Uzumaki había sonado totalmente grave por el deseo. _¿Estaba celoso_?… _¿De Uchiha Sasuke?_ Se cuestionó unos momentos. Quiso negarlo pero las acciones de su esposo le demostraban lo contrario.

Ella quiso pararse, pero él se tumbó sobre ella impidiéndole salida alguna. La tenía acorralada.

Comenzó besando su cuello, ese níveo cuello de porcelana que invitaba a la tentación. Con sus besos llegó hasta sus senos y le quitó con un movimiento la prenda dejándola en ropa interior. Ella gimió por la sorpresa. Naruto no acostumbraba a ser tan _rudo_. Sus besos continuaron y saborearon las dulces masas suaves y grandes que atraían a la obsesión.

Hinata no sabía si negársele o seguir con ello. Si bien, Naruto jamás había sido así en la cama no era algo que le estuviera desagradando del todo. Al fin y al cabo lo conocía tanto que estaba segura que él jamás haría algo para lastimarla. No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque su rubio amado le estaba retirando con un movimiento certero su pantalón shinobi con ropa interior incluido. Gimió al verse desprotegida, quiso cubrirse. Él apreciaba cada parte de ella, cuando iba a taparse él se quitó su propia camisa y polera usándolas para amarrar sus muñecas a la cama.

–¡Naruto-kun!

Él se le acercó retirando su brasier susurrándole que todo iría bien y que confiara en él. Por más que quería hacer eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y estar completamente nerviosa ante esta nueva faceta que mostraba su dulce esposo.

Él, aún vestido de la parte inferior sonreía ante lo logrado. Su mujer estaba debajo de él completamente expuesta. Pese a que sabía que ella se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, también sabía que lo que haría no sería otra cosa que hacerla sentir más mujer y completa.

Hinata acallaba uno que otro gemido al sentir la lengua y manos firmes de su hombre recorrerla entera, pero definitivamente quiso gritar y estuvo a punto de desmayarse al sentir el causante de todos sus sonrojos comenzaba a saborear _esa parte_. Era la primera vez que en sus cinco meses de casados él hacía algo como aquello y no precisamente le disgustaba. Al contrario. Esto era demasiado… _rico_.

El Hokage la tenía con las piernas abiertas entre sus hombros. Con su lengua recorría el sexo de su amante, el sabor de ella era simplemente exquisito. No pudo detenerse, el orgasmo le llegó a su mujer y se aseguró de tomar todo lo que ella le brindase. Hinata estaba exhausta, y él le sonrió sintiéndose complacido. Se acercó a ella y susurrándole un _"eres deliciosa, deberías probarte"_ la besó así sin más.

–S-Suéltame… –Le pidió, ella quería hacerlo sentir bien también.

El rubio hiperactivo de Konoha negó con la cabeza en modo de reproche y aquello ella lo encontró demasiado sensual. Besó sus senos hasta sentirse complacido, con sus dedos comprobó que su mujer ya estaba lista otra vez. La observó directamente a los ojos haciéndola temblar ligeramente mientras se retiraba su ropa. Sabía que él estaba tan o más listo que ella y mientras la seguía mirando, apreciando sus reacciones la penetró lenta y tortuosamente.

El vaivén marcado era lento. Él quería marcarla como suya. Quería demostrarle que solo con él sentiría todo eso y llegaría al éxtasis del orgasmo mil y una veces cuando ella quisiera. Haría que comprendiera que él estaba completamente a su merced. Que ya no era nada más que un esclavo de ella, dispuesto a complacerla hasta el final de los días.

–Hinata…

–N-Naruto-k-kun yo… –Ella se sonrojó por la petición que haría pero sentía que perdía la cordura si él no "apresuraba el paso". –¡M-Más rápido! –Dijo al fin.

–Dime que me amas. –Sonrió no haciéndole caso e incluso, alentando más las estocadas. –Di que me amas solo a mí.

–Nhh, ¡Naruto-kun! –Pidió volviéndose loca.

–Dilo. –Exigió.

–¡Te A-Amo Naruto-kun, a ti y a nadie más! –Exclamó totalmente desesperada e intentando librarse de las _"cadenas"_ que tenían sus brazos. –M-Más rápido… –Susurró perdiendo ya las fuerzas.

–Como quieras amor. –Naruto apresuró la velocidad, sintió cómo su miembro estaba siendo apretado comprendiendo que Hinata había llegado al segundo orgasmo y estuvo a punto de seguirla pero se obligó a parar sorprendiéndola y dejándola con la respiración entrecortada y apresurada.

Hinata gimió en reproche. No estaba saciada, al menos no del todo.

Las manos de su esposo la liberaron de sus ataduras pero sin perder tiempo la tomó de las caderas dándola vuelta, con las piernas abiertas y a su merced de nuevo.

–¡Ah! –Exclamó en sorpresa, pero se mordió su labio al sentir que su esposo la penetraba de nuevo ahora en aquella posición.

–Hinata, me vuelves loco. –Confesó en el oído de su mujer aumentando y disminuyendo el ritmo de las embestidas cada cierto tiempo.

Pero no pudieron esperar más, el ansiado orgasmo llegó con todo y aún en el nirvana del éxtasis los dos amantes se recostaron abrazados. Él alcanzó las sábanas y los tapó a los dos sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo femenino a su lado rindiéndose junto ella al sueño y descanso.

Pero no crean que eso fue todo para ellos dos esa noche. Para ser precisos, alrededor de las tres de la mañana el rubio Hokage se despertó con ansias de algo _delicioso_ … Y no era precisamente el ramen lo que quería degustar nuevamente.


	5. Giro inesperado

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malentendidos

Capítulo 5: Giro inesperado

Cuando abrió sus verdes ojos y logró acostumbrarse a la claridad del medio día se sentó sobre su ahora desordenada cama y se sonrojó al recordar los momentos vividos con el hombre que era su amado esposo. Acordándose de él miró por instinto más que nada hacia su lado no encontrándolo junto a ella.

–Sasuke-kun. –Pronunció llamándolo, pero solo obtuvo silencio como correspondencia.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, estaba anonadada. ¿Cómo era posible que después de aquella maravillosa noche juntos él pudiese irse? No pudo evitarlo, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Pero, antes que pudiese seguir pensando en su desdichada situación unos terribles mareos la obligaron a correr hasta el baño para vomitar lo que probablemente ayer había sido la comida de media noche que preparó después de quedar exhaustos y sin fuerzas.

No lo comprendía, había mejorado considerablemente en lo que a la cocina y preparaciones se trataba como para estarlo vomitando ella misma. Eso hería fuertemente su ego.

Luego de tomar una preciada ducha, mientras arreglaba la cama -que parecía cualquier cosa menos lo que era realmente-, notó un sobre blanco encima de la mesita de noche al lado de una rosa. Extrañada por no haber notado antes aquellos nuevos objetos en su habitación se acercó curiosa a examinarlos. El sobre tenía su nombre escrito con la letra de Sasuke sin lugar a dudas.

Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Sasuke era un hombre romántico después de todo…

Abrió con cautela el sobre y sacó de él una carta junto con un bello collar que tenía una jema de color jade como único accesorio. En la carta decía:

" _Buenos días preciosa. Me he levantado temprano este día porque una muchacha del hospital te estaba buscando para que acudieras con rapidez. Le he explicado que has estado demasiado cansada como para levantarte y me ha dicho que fuera con ella ya que Tsunade tenía importantes noticias._

 _Sé que tu comportamiento últimamente fue por unos celos que tuviste de mi compañera de equipo, Hinata. Espero haber aclarado cualquier duda anoche._

 _Por último, quería darte aquel presente personalmente pero con lo sucedido me he visto en apuros para acudir junto a Tsunade. Te amo._

 _Uchiha Sasuke"_

Unas delicadas gotas saladas cayeron de sus ojos, esta vez por vergüenza. La había _jodido_ completamente. Se recostó en la cama un momento intentando controlarse. Ahora necesitaba disculparse con Hinata. ¿Cómo sería capaz de verla de nuevo sin sentirse como una boba celosa y egoísta?

Sakura en esos momentos se quería morir de vergüenza.

Tenía al mejor hombre a su lado, no podía pedir más. El hombre que siempre amó y defendió tenía ojos solamente para ella, eso era tan idílico. Seguramente si la antigua Sakura de trece años se enterase de cómo actuó en esas dos semanas definitivamente estaría en el hospital de tantos golpes que habría recibido.

Se colocó gustosa el collar regalado y bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno. Ya tendría todo el día en ver cómo se disculpaba con Hinata y Naruto los malentendidos causados.

.

Sus azulados ojos al despertar rememoraron partes importantes de la noche anterior sacándole una sonrisa amplia a su cara de bobo enamorado. Tanteó cuidadoso a su lado pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a su bella esposa junto a él.

Bajó poniéndose su ropa interior y una camisa. Ella estaba dándole la espalda en la cocina preparando huevos revueltos y su café matutino mientras tarareaba una canción. Ella era perfecta.

Se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Hinata no evitó chillar al verse sorprendida, encaró a su esposo y le besó con ternura dándole los buenos días. Él lo noto. Traía un collar con una gema adornando de un color perfecto al cielo. Ella lo miró y sonrió cuando lo miró absorto en el collar.

–¿Te gusta?

–S-Sí. –Confesó.

Hinata siguió con lo suyo y sirvió el desayuno mientras le pedía a Naruto que se lavase y vistiese. Él sin más remedio obedeció a su mujercita. Pensativo estuvo todo el tiempo sobre cómo, cuándo, quién y dónde pudo Hinata haber conseguido ese collar y un recuerdo vago le hiso recordar.

 _Sasuke…_

Sí, ayer. Antes que Sakura se desmayase él había podido notar que entre ellos algo intercambiaban y posteriormente se abrazaban. Luego, había sucedido lo que sabemos que pasó.

Mientras desayunaban no pudo evitar atormentarse porque el maldito bichito de la duda lo había atacado nuevamente no dejándole disfrutar su comida como quisiera. Y es que necesitaba encontrar la explicación al por qué su mejor amigo le había dado aquello a Hinata y no encontraba otra más que la que Sakura le había dicho el día anterior.

No quería creer en ello, pero… Su corazón ya estaba doliendo. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata, después de todo lo que ayer se demostraron pudiese haber mentido con ello?

Seguía absorto en medio de su caos mental mientras Hinata ya recogía los platos sucios y se disponía a lavarlos. Él, impulsivo como era se levantó rápido y la encaró tomándola del brazo girándola para que ella lo mirase. La sorpresa estaba impresa en las pupilas de la mujer frente suyo y notaron claramente el dolor que reflejaban las azules que la miraban directamente.

–N-Naruto-ku-

Se vio totalmente interrumpida, su marido y actual Hokage de la aldea le había dado un beso. Ella, confundida entre si corresponderle o preguntar el por qué se vio más confundida al notar que sus mejillas estaban mojándose. Sus ojos vieron los cerrados que tenía los ojos su esposo y notó que de estos salían amargas lágrimas. Se separó del contacto consternada.

–Lo siento Hinata, pero… Te amo.

Eso solo pudo confundirla más. _¿Naruto le pedía disculpas por amarla? ¿Acaso era normal que tu esposo te diga algo así?_ Se preguntó. Lo tomó de los brazos y sintió como el cuerpo de aquel hombre más grande y alto que ella se estremecía con el contacto.

–No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó con la más sincera curiosidad.

–Que lo sé todo.

Si dieran un premio por no entender la situación Hinata sería sin dudas la ganadora. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

–¿Todo? –Se atrevió a cuestionar, y Naruto confundió su pregunta malinterpretándola con sus sospechas y dudas.

–Sí. Pero… Aunque sé que serías feliz me temo que no te daré el divorcio. –Sentenció con oscuridad en su mirada. –Nunca.

–¿D-Divorsio? – _¡Ay no!,_ que alguien la afirme porque se sentía a punto de colapsar de un desmayo.

–Sí. Y me temo que no te permitiré más misiones con el teme si es necesario.

Esperen un momento procesó la muchacha de cabellos azulados. _¿Acaso todo esto tenía que ver con Sasuke Uchiha? ¡¿De qué manera?!_

Pero al instante recordó que después de haberse visto con Sasuke, Sakura se desmayó y cuando ella y Naruto se dirigieron a su hogar él había tenido celos del Uchiha antes de que… Bueno, que sucediese _aquello_. Naruto creía que ella y Sasuke…

El sonido de una bofetada resonó hasta tres casas más lejos. Naruto se tocó la mejilla que en estos momentos tenía la mano perfectamente marcada y un dolor intenso se apoderaba de ella.

–¿C-Cómo puedes creer siquiera que yo y Sasuke Uchiha…. –Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Estaba tan indignada que tuvo unas incontrolables ganas de pegarle de nuevo a su marido pero, las ganas de llorar fueron mayores y no pudo evitar quedarse ahí, frente a él llorando como una niña.

Naruto ahora creía que no entendía nada. Pero cualquier rastro de duda le quedó más que aclarado con la dolorosa bofetada que había recibido. Su mujer estaba frente a él llorando. Por su culpa, _su maldita culpa_. Se sintió horrible. Quiso abrazarla, suplicarle perdón una y mil veces, pero temía que ella en esos momentos le rechazase el contacto.

Decidió arriesgarse y esperó un rechazo que jamás llegó.

–H-Hinata… –La llamó queriendo ver con ansiedad su mirada en él nuevamente.

Ella se separó de él y sus ojos se encontraron. Los perla y ahora dolidos de ella contra los azulados que reflejaban culpa de él.

–No sé cómo llegaste a pensar en todo aquello. –Comenzó tranquila. No hubo tartamudeos en absoluto. –Pero, quiero que sepas que eres tú a quién únicamente amo.

Aquella última frase le devolvía la calidez a su antes angustiado corazón.


	6. Aclarando todo

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malentendidos

Capítulo 6: Aclarando todo

La calidez del corazón de Naruto Uzumaki duró bastante poco a decir verdad. Hinata se había enojado con él y después de aquello se retiró a su habitación. Él la había seguido, pero ella le pidió que no le hablase por ahora.

Lo sabía. Estaba recibiendo su castigo, el que merecía.

Agarró fuerte sus cabellos revolviéndolos desesperadamente. Había sido un tonto. Quería aclarar las cosas con su mujer y que ella entendiese y le explicase sobre ese collar. Ya que, no era normal que algún hombre diferente a tu esposo le regale cosas a una mujer y menos un collar con aquella gema que de seguro debía de costar mucho dinero.

Agarró el mango de la puerta pero su mujer astutamente y cautelosa como era había cerrado con pestillo la habitación matrimonial. Como no era alguien de carácter paciente, salió al patio de su casa y trepó hasta el balcón que poseían. A diferencia de la puerta, no estaba cerrado y agradeció a todos los dioses por ello. Dentro de la habitación no se encontraba su mujer, no fue hasta que sintió el agua de la ducha correr que supo que ella estaba tomando un baño.

Rápido y sin esperar más tiempo abrió la puerta del baño atrapando a su mujer totalmente desnuda y mirándolo asombrada por su intromisión. Ella estaba a punto de quejarse pero fue presa de sus brazos fuertes que la rodearon en un segundo y un beso apasionado que demostraba todo su amor por ella.

–¡No! –Intentó forcejear. Realmente no quería tenerlo a su lado. No en esos momentos.

Pero bastaron unos segundos más para que sintiese como perdía fuerza ante aquel hombre. ¡No podía estar enojada con él! Mucho menos si él la abrazaba con aquella fuerza y pasión que la hacían sentir tan protegida y amada.

–Hinata, perdóname. –La voz de Naruto había sonado totalmente grave por el deseo.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse más mujer al saber que solo con su presencia causaba tal grado de deseo en ese hombre al que siempre amó y admiró. Recordó entonces que el agua seguía corriendo y probablemente la bañera estaba ya llena de agua. Así era, unos momentos más y el agua habría caído desbordándose completamente empapando todo a su paso.

Entró en la bañera invitando silenciosamente al rubio con su mirada. El hombre, no vaciló y retiró toda prenda que traía puesta.

Se amaron una vez más y luego de quedar satisfechos salieron del baño que quedó completamente empapado de todas formas. Está de más decir que fue por el vaivén de sus movimientos. Una vez vestidos los dos amantes se recostaron en la cama matrimonial abrazados. Ella se separó solo para colocarse el collar de nuevo.

Ahí estaba la prueba de todos sus males, el maldito collar.

–Hinata… –Le llamó acariciando los cabellos azulados de la mujer.

–¿Hmm? –Contestó tranquila.

–Sé que Sasuke te dio ese collar. –Hinata no necesitó que su esposo le dijera nada más para comprender a lo que iba aquella frase.

–Él no lo hizo.

–Los vi. –Ella encaró su mirada. –Ayer, cuando se abrazaron él te pasó algo. Sé que él fue.

Por fin Hinata comprendía todo y rio tranquila. Naruto solo le prestó más atención.

–Con Sasuke-kun estábamos cambiando collares. Él no me lo dio.

–Entonces…

–Nuestra última misión fue cuidar a uno de los tantos Señores Feudales que hay ¿no? –Esperó hasta que su marido asintiera dándole la razón. –Fue entremedio de la misión que unos vándalos nos atacaron y como buen equipo que fuimos pudimos derrotar a esos hombres malos. El Señor Feudal como agradecimiento nos dio un collar a cada uno.

–Y ¿Por qué se abrazaron tan cariñosamente? –Aquella acusación había tenido el poder de sonrojar a Hinata, pues no lo había hecho adrede.

–Ayer me encontré con Sasuke-kun y se nos ocurrió intercambiar collares. El mío era de color jade y eso recordaba a Sasuke-kun a…

–Sakura-chan. –Completó el rubio entendiendo.

–S-Sí, el collar de él era este. –Dijo mostrándoselo nuevamente. –Y me recuerda a N-Naruto-kun. –Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder poco a poco.

Sintió una calidez nuevamente en él y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –pero sin llegar a lastimarla- a Hinata y volvía a darle besos cortos en los labios mientras apreciaba el adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas. Era tan afortunado de tenerla.

.

Cuando Sakura ya había terminado su desayuno y lavaba los platos que ensució en ello sintió la puerta abrirse de un sopetón. Brincó por el susto y sujetó su corazón que latía desbocadamente ante la llegada del Uchiha. Se dirigió hasta la puerta curiosa porque Sasuke no había entrado aún. Lo encontró parado frente a la puerta que estaba totalmente abierta, parecía una estatua.

Frunció las cejas, los oscuros ojos de su marido tenían un brillo especial. Pero no lograba definirlo como para entenderlo.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –Le llamó dudosa.

Sus miradas se encontraron y después de cinco eternos segundos escuchó susurrar…

–-dres…

Avanzó unos pasos hacia él. No había entendido nada de lo que él dijo.

–¿Puedes repet- –Los fuertes brazos del Uchiha la rodearon y la levantaron con cuidado y alegría. –¡Kyah Sasuke-kun!

–Sakura, vamos a ser padres. –La nombrada abrió los ojos y la boca ante la noticia.

La felicidad la embargaba completamente y lloró de felicidad junto al hombre que ahora la bajaba al suelo para abrazarla cálidamente.

–Fui al hospital y tenían tus exámenes. Tsunade me dio la noticia.

Lloraron juntos de felicidad y se sentaron en el sillón abrazados.

Está de más decir que esta era probablemente la razón que explicaba a su desmayo, su vómito matutino aquel día y esos sentimientos tan descontrolados que tenía últimamente. Se disculpó con su marido demasiadas veces como para contarlas, pero él ya le tenía todo perdonado.

Tendrían un bebé.

Esa misma noche invitaron a los Uzumaki para celebrar la noticia y a modo de disculpa por los daños causados. Eran los primeros en enterarse ya mañana les dirían a todos.

Se aseguró de tener todo listo para terminar colocándose el vestido blanco que llevaría esa noche. Sasuke fue de gran ayuda ese día. Pero parecía tratarla como si de una pluma estuviese hecha. Le agradecía sus preocupaciones pero ella era suficientemente capaz de cuidar de sí misma junto a su bebé que crecía en su pancita.

Cuando el timbre anunciaba que los invitados ya habían llegado, Sasuke vestido con un traje formal de color azul oscuro los recibió. Naruto vestía un traje negro con una corbatita del mismo color, en cambio, Hinata lucía un sensual vestido de color negro junto a un collar con gema azulada. Sakura bajó las escaleras para recibirlos, ella vestía un vestido de color blanco que resaltaba el collar jade junto con sus ojos.

–Te ves hermosa. –Le susurró el Uchiha en su oído.

Ella le correspondió besándolo tiernamente.

Comieron sin problemas.

–Sakura-san la comida está deliciosa. –Alagó la Hyūga otorgándole una bella sonrisa.

–Sí, hoy Sasuke-kun me ayudó mucho.

–Sakura-chan definitivamente mejoraste en lo que respecta a la cocina. Me alegra que el bebé no haya tenido que probar esa comida de antes tuy- –Se obligó a callar con la mirada de terror que recibió de ella. –¡Mejor brindemos por el bebé que está en camino dattebayo! –Cambió rápidamente el tema alzando su copa.

–¡Sí! –Dijeron todos levantando sus copas al igual que el rubio Hokage.

Mientras comían, Sakura, quién seguía un tanto indecisa si proceder con esa pequeña duda que aún quedaba en su mente miró a su esposo. Él le correspondió la mirada comprendiendo que tenía algo importante que decir y levantó una ceja a modo que ella comprendiera que podía decirle cualquier cosa.

Los Uzumaki la miraron expectantes dejando de comer por un momento. Sakura respiro hondo y habló.

–Yo quisiera disculparme con ustedes. Sobre todo contigo Hinata. –La aludida se sorprendió. –Pues, aquel día que llegaron de su última misión juntos Sasuke-kun se fue a bañar y yo… –El dúo se miró por unos segundos intentando comprender a qué iba la mención de su última misión pero Sakura les quitó cualquier rastro de curiosidad confesando… –En la camisa de él encontré marcado tu labial y yo… Aun quisiera que me explicaran qué sucedió.

Naruto, al que ya se le había olvidado aquello miró a su esposa sonrojarse y a su amigo también.

–D-Debió ser cuando… –Hinata miraba apenada al Uchiha.

–Nos atacaron. –Terminó la frase de su compañera comprendiendo el momento.

–¿Huh? –Naruto no se imaginaba que en medio de una pelea Hinata pudiese marcar la camisa de su amigo. No le cuadraba nada.

–El enemigo usó una técnica de niebla para distraernos. Era tan poderoso que no podía ver nada con mi Byakugan.

–Yo no distinguía chakras, ni el mío con mi Sharingan. –Confesó el moreno.

–Perdimos los sentidos de ubicación e incluso olvidé que Sasuke-kun estaba a mi lado.

–Y chocamos. –Acabaron por decir al mismo tiempo, totalmente avergonzados por la torpeza de aquel momento.

Sakura y Naruto no podían creer que por un malentendido habían dudado del amor de esos dos morenos al lado suyo respectivamente.

Al terminar la velada y después de despedir al Hokage y su mujer, Sasuke tomó el cuerpo de Sakura con una delicadeza extrema. Él solo apreció la sonrisa que ella tenía por aquellos gestos tan lindos que hacía. El hombre se le acercó y con la misma delicadeza, una vez en su habitación se propuso retirar la prenda que vestía su mujer.

–Hey, no me digas que quieres… –No pudo continuar la frase, los negros ojos de su esposo le confirmaban las sospechas. –Pero, el bebé- –Intentó fallidamente de protegerse, Sasuke la besó con pasión.

–Le pregunté a Tsunade y dijo que no pasaba nada mientras no fuese tan brusco.

La sola mención de que él había consultado si ellos podían tener relaciones apenas supo la noticia de que serían padres la avergonzó de sobremanera. Mucho más si se tenía en cuenta que a la mujer que le cuestionó aquello era su gran maestra.

.

En unos momentos los Uzumaki habían llegado a casa. Naruto parecía tener algo de prisa y ella no comprendía la razón. Al menos no hasta verlo a los ojos y descubrir en ellos esa oscuridad que representaba el deseo. Deseo de estar con ella.

Se mordió el labio algo ansiosa por lo que vendría. Aquel gesto volvió aún más deseoso al Hokage.

–Hinata-chan quiero un bebé. –Susurró grave sobre su oído haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

Definitivamente aquella noche no se dormiría en la casa del Hokage.

 **FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, espero realmente les haya gustado este fic, fue hecho con mucho cariño. Es mi primer NaruHina y SasuSaku con lemmon y no quería decepcionarlos. Mucho menos tratándose de mi vuelta al mundo de Fanfiction. Me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todos los seguidores y comentarios que recibí.


End file.
